In general, most major websites employ some form(s) of a tracking system. While their service is invaluable, there are inconveniences associated with them. The tracking systems having multiple third party tags are often used to track visitors to a client website. The execution of the multiple third party tracking tags or codes of the tracking systems add to the time required to load the client website or web page to the visitor's browser. For example, in referring to the system 100 of FIG. 1, when the client's website uses three third party tags 104 including Omniture, Doubleclick and Atlas the total delay added to the web page load time due to the execution of the third party tags 104 on the visitors browser 106 is 1.5 seconds. The delay in the page load can result in a weaker quality score for adword campaigns such as Google Adwords Search Engine Marketing (SEM) campaigns as well as a poor user experience. To help compensate, publishers often place tracking tags at the bottom of the page's HTML. Accordingly, the multiple tracking tags result in slow performance, complex maintenance (long lead time; requires technical know-how), difficulty switching between tracking systems and increased risk of page crashes.